


Halloween night at Higgins Manor

by miggyfan



Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: After a fight with Magnum, Juliet left Hawaii for London to attend several family and business meetings. Trying to make up with his wife, Magnum travelled all the way to London to surprise her on halloween night.Higgy missed her husband and Magnum is ready to play Romeo for her, what could possibly go wrong ?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124174
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Halloween night at Higgins Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! This is a cute little thing I had in mind for Halloween, I hoped you will like it as much as I am, it can be read as a future fic related to "the kids are alright" my high school A.U, or it can be read as a one shot.  
> You don't need to read my first work to understand it;  
> I wish you all a happy halloween despite those difficult times ! All mistakes are mine !

Everything was blurry, Magnum had a hard time opening his eyes, the pounding in his head hurt like hell, this is so not what he was aiming for.

He wanted to surprise his wife after the fight they had in Hawaii.

Yes ! He was married, and to the lovely and badass Juliet Higgins by the way, he still wondered how he managed to convince her to marry him, but she said yes with happy tears in her eyes, and still today, it was one of the most beautiful day of his life.

The fight was stupid, Higgy had to travel to London for a business appointment with her family, and Magnum begged her to delay her travel, it was halloween for god sake ! But Higgy flatly refused, pointing the fact that her family never celebrated Halloween in the first place, and they would never post pone a business appointment over a party anyway.

He noticed how snappy she was lately, her temper rapidly rising over small things, he felt like she was constantly on his back, and for once, their bantering weren't so amusing anymore, he was just so damn tired and frustrated. She looked exhausted too, to the point of collapsing without warning, nearly scaring him to death. He begged her to take a few days to rest, or to see a doctor, but she refused again, arguing that there was too much work to do. Kumu lectured him about his attitude, he should have been more supportive instead of getting pissed of, if he wanted her to listen to him, confrontation was not the solution. Instead, he got angry over Halloween, making everything worse between them.

Meeting her family was always a delicate subject for her, she needed him to help her and all she got was a pouting manchild who was upset, because he couldn’t go to the Halloween special night at la Mariana with her.

The thing was, Magnum missed her, they worked so much since they were back from their honey moon, Juliet had to manage all Robin’s estate and not only Robin’s nest, but all his possessions on the island, his poor wife was crumbling under paperwork and business appointment and she had no time for him anymore.

Himself was busy managing his own security agency, they barely saw each other lately, and when they did, they were so exhausted that the only thing in their mind was sleep, and only sleep.

He missed the days when they were P.I partners, always working together, fighting the bad guys and making love in the guest’s house after a successful case.  
Since they got married, he wanted to be responsible and support his family, so he took his friend Russell’s offer and became head of his huge security agency, the pay was great, but Magnum never really cared about money, he just wanted to be with Juliet.

So he decided to make up with his wife, by surprising her with a romantic visit in London, he wanted to climb over her window like a real Romeo, but instead, he got chased away by two giants hell hounds even bigger than the lads, and fell down this hole, nearly breaking his neck on the rocks and mud down there.

At least, the fluffy cloud of silk and lace where he was resting now was comfortable, the warm hand caressing his hair was soft and tender……wait a minute……..warm hands ?

Somebody was touching his face !

Magnum jumped and backed away from the dark figure sitting in the hole next to him.

He blinked, trying hard to clear his vision, his light concussion wasn’t helping, but after a while he could clearly see her.

It was a woman, early twenties or maybe even younger, with long curly auburn hair, she was wearing a white lacy night gown, with a silky pale green robe embroided with golden roses.

She looked exactly like Juliet.

Her face, her hazel eyes, yeah, she was definitly a Higgins.

She tried to reach for his face, but when a ray of moonlight touched her hand, he clearly saw how weirdly transluscent her skin was, absolutely not normal at all ! « What the fuck ? »

She giggled, shily hiding her full lips behind her hands, her rosy cheeks, her delicate fingers, the autumn forest of hair on her shoulders, she was so pretty, she could give Margaery Tyrell a run for her money.

Now he knew were Higgy got all her charm and amazing features.

Higgins women were truly beautiful, even the dead one.

« You’re a ghost. »

« Oh ! you noticed, I tried so hard not to look scary, but apparently I failed. » she replied with an adorable pout.

« You don’t look scary, you actually look good, like really really good ! But being transluscent was a dead giveaway, sorry. »

« Oh, let me apologized about that ! I didn't want to scare you ! Now, would you mind following me ? »

Magnum gave her a suspiscious look, she was pretty, he could easily admit that, but not pretty enough for him to follow a ghost in a dark tunnel, even a really polite one.  
He would rather climb out this hole and fight those monster dogs with his bare hands, thank you very much !

Seeing his reluctance, she took a step toward him, tilting her head on the side, just like Higgy when she was confused about something :  
« You’re a warrior sir Thomas, and a very brave one as I can see, why are you afraid of me ? I would never hurt someone from my family, I am the protector of all the Higgins children in this place, saddly I can’t get out of this property, I am stuck in Higgins manor, if I was able to leave, I would have protected Juliet when she needed me. »

Magnum could feel the sadness and regret in her words, she wasn’t an evil ghost plotting his demise, she was an angel trying to look after her family even in death. « Sorry if I offended you Lady…… ? »

« Beatrice, I am Lady Beatrice Higgins Duchess of Perth, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir Thomas, I forgot all my manners so I apologize for being rude to you, I guessed being dead for so long can temper with my education. » She replied with a cute cursty and a smile.

Magnum was completely charmed and amused by her, so he agreed to follow her through the dark tunnel, she even made herself brighter to illuminate the path underground, she really looked like an angel.

« How do you know so much about myself Lady Beatrice ? I’ve never been here before. Does Higgy, sorry…does Juliet know about you ? » asked Magnum.

« Every Higgins knows about me sir Thomas, but only a few of them believe in me. Juliet is aware of my story, I am her ancestor afterall, but she can’t see me, she is too sceptical for that I guessed, you need to be very special to see me, or sick, or hurt. This is why they don’t believe in me, most of the time, they think I am an hallucination and blame the injury or the fever. » She replied a little sad, she must be so lonely thought Magnum.

« How did you die Lady Beatrice ? If you’re not in heaven, it means that your soul can’t rest or that you have unfinished business down here, can I do anything to help you ? »

She looked at him with a sad smile, she was a little surprised by his question, he wanted to help her, she was a ghost and he still cared about her.

« Now I know why she choosed you sir Thomas, you are a very good man, you have the kind and brave heart a knight should have. »

« I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ask you that, it must be painful for you to talk about your death. »

« Don’t apologize sir Thomas, at least you’re interested in my well being, it’s very kind of you. I’ll tell you my story, I was pregnant when the manor was attacked by enemy soldiers, my husband was fighting them far away from Higgins manor, I was alone, with just a few soldiers to defend the castle, so when I understood that we won’t survive the night against those men, I took all the children of the castle, and I led them outside the manor through those secrets passage ways. As you can see sir Thomas, those tunnels form a labyrinth underground, very few people knew their way around them, a lot of men died of starvation lost in here, it’s a giant trap under the castle. »

A cold shiver ran through Magnum’s spine, if she wanted, she could easily kill him down here.

« When my husband found me after the battle, I had already given birth to our son, all the children of the castle were safe, exhausted and scared, but alive. I wasn’t so lucky, I went through labor by myself, I was able to deliver my beautiful and strong boy alone, but I died of infection and blood loss a few days later, I never got the chance to see my son growing up. I guessed this is the reason why I refused to leave after passing away, I wanted to stay with my family. »

Magnum felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, her story was heartbreaking, she was so young and beautiful, he couldn’t imagine how she felt, having all her dreams of a family being crushed like that.

Since their honeymoon, Juliet and him were trying to conceive a baby, but the minute they got back in hawaii, the stress of work got the best of them. Making everything difficult. God ! he missed her so much !

« But you will be luckier than me sir Thomas, you’re going to be a wonderful father ! »

« Yeah ! for that we need to make the baby first ! » He replied a little sad.

« You are a little slow when it’s about heart matters, aren’t you ? »

Was she calling him an idiot ? A ghost was making fun of him, on halloween night, in a secret underground path in England. 

Maybe his light concussion, wasn’t so light afterall ?

« You didn’t notice ? I guessed men are really clueless about those things. » She continued with a mischievious smile.

Magnum’s heart started to beat faster, so fast, he had to stop walking, realizing what she was talking about. Dizzy, he leant against the cave’s wall to control his breathing, with a hand over his heart, he couldn’t believe what she was implying.

« Please, don’t joke about this, it’s not funny. Are you telling me that Juliet is …is she really… »

« Pregnant ? Of course she is, six weeks precisely, congratulations sir Thomas, you and my sweet Juliet made a baby on your really first try ! ….. Sir Thomas ? Why are you so pale ? …… Oh my godness ! »

Magnum passed out right away, his body hit the floor with a loud thud for the second time this evening, but this time he was smiling.

*********************************************

Two bars, Juliet had been staring at the pregnancy tests for a while now, she couldn’t believe that she was really pregnant.

Of course she missed her period, and her breast felt a little heavier lately, she was tired to the point of falling asleep on her desk in the middle of the day, but with all the work she had to take care of, she didn’t pay attention at all the signs her body was sending to her. 

She missed Thomas so much, she craved for his smile and his comforting arms around her, she dreamt so many times of sharing this moment with him, instead, he was far away from her in Hawaii, probably still angry at her because she had choosen work over him again.

Juliet wiped her tears with her hand, she needed to call him, just to hear his voice, she didn’t want to give him the good news over the phone, she just needed to talk to him, to tell him how much she loved and missed him.

She was going to travel back to Hawaii first thing in the morning tomorrow, Juliet didn’t care about all the meetings she was supposed to attend in London, she needed to be with her husband as soon as possible.

« Juliet ? Are you alright ? »

Juliet jumped in surprise when she saw her uncle standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. « I knocked, but you didn’t answer, and I was worried because the lads were nervous, they chased something or someone in the park so … I’m sorry, I didn’t want to intrude. »

« I guessed you saw this, uncle John ? » She replied showing him the pregnancy tests with a watery smile.

« I did, I guessed congratulations are in order then. » Jonathan Quayle Higgins III wasn’t her favorite uncle for nothing, he was kind and loving, he took a few steps forward to give her a warm hug, gently brushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. 

Each time she travelled to London, she always stayed at his place instead of going to her father’s.

He was the nicest person in her family, and one of the few who wasn’t bothered by the fact that she choosed to marry Magnum, instead of another uptight english lord like she was supposed to.

« Did you call your husband already ? »

« No, we had a fight before I left so, I don’t know, he’s not picking up, I guessed he’s still mad at me…It doesn’t matter, I want to tell him in person. » Juliet hated feeling so vulnerable, Magnum was rarely mad at her, she was the stubborn one in their couple, usually he was always the first one to try to make up after a fight, she really didn’t desserve such a loving and caring man like him in her life.

« Of course, I can arrange a fly for you tomorrow morning if you want. » Replied Jonathan with a smile.

« You don’t mind ? I am so sorry, I’m leaving so soon when there is so much work to do. »

« Family first Juliet ! we Higgins are so not good at being a normal fuctionning loving family.  
We always put duty first, even when our history is full of bad parenting examples, you’ve got a chance at being happy, take it, the Higgins business is nothing without his children to take care of it.  
Now, you only need to think about that baby of yours and let your husband take care of you, call me if he doesn’t, I will send Hades and Orion after him, they’ll teach him how to be a good husband and father. »

Juliet laughed out loud imagining Magnum being chased by the two giant english mastiffs, they were even worse than Zeus and Apollo.

« Don’t worry about that, Magnum is the best husband I could wish for, I am the one being difficult, I have no doubt that he is going to be a wonderful father. Thank you uncle John. »

Jonathan gently squeezed her hands before leaving her for the night, he guessed lady Beatrice was right when she said that there was a new heir in the Higgins family.  
The duchess was never wrong after all.

****************************************************

Magnum growned in pain, his headache was even worse than before, how many concussions could a man take before getting seriously brain damage ?

He needed to get to Juliet like right now, he had enough of running through dark forest and even darker tunnels. He just needed to see her, he felt like his mind was playing tricks on him in this labyrinth of hell.

He broke his phone during his fall, so calling Juliet was impossible, so much for a romantic surprise.

« Oh ! You’re finally awake ! »

« FUCK ! For god sake ! you almost gave me an heart attack ! » Magnum nearly screamed at her. When he woke up, he was alone, so he wondered if she was just an hallucination after all. Now she was right in front of him with a sheepish smile.

« I apologize, I went back to the castle to warn Juliet about your presence here, but she couldn’t hear me, I’m really sorry. »

« It’s okay, I am the one who should apologize to you, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, it’s not your fault, when I didn’t see you when I opened my eyes, I thought that it was just a dream, that you and the baby were just the fruit of my imagination, and I was so disappointed, I wanted it to be true, and when you weren’t there, I felt like I lost a baby that wasn’t even real, I .... I’m really sorry lady Beatrice. »

Magnum closed his eyes, he was so tired, he missed Juliet so much he could cry.

Lady Beatrice gently stroked his cheek : « You have nothing to worry about sir Thomas, Juliet and her baby are both fine, it wasn’t a dream, you are really going to be a father, now follow me and I will lead you toward them. »

Magnum bit his lip fighting his tears, he was so relieved, but he really needed to see Juliet to be sure. « Okay Lady Beatrice, I trust you, lead the way ! But faster, because I am so done with those catacombs !»

« You’re the one who asked to go faster sir Thomas ! »

With a mischievious smile she went behind his back and closed her arms around his middle, she litterally lift him up in the air and flew through the secret passage at such a fast pace, that it was defying the laws of physics, it was scary enough to make Magnum scream in terror.

Magnum had jump from planes during his time with the navy seals, he had jump from cliffs to impress his friends or to save people, he was not afraid of speed or heights, he was sure of it. 

But this travel through those dark tunnels, while being carried in the air by a ghost, was one of the scariest things he ever experienced in his whole life.

When she finally put him down, Magnum was even paler than her, he would forever denied the shriek he let out when she unceremoniously dropped him on the floor of the balcony, outside of Juliet’s bedroom.

« Are you alright sir Thomas ? You looked a little pale. »

Magnum had a hard time catching his breath, he stood there, with his head bent down, and his hands on his knees, trying to regain a little composure.  
When he finally rose up, he didn’t miss the glint of amusement in her eyes.

« I’m glad that you found me so funny ! » yeah, Higgy totally got her teasing side from her.

« I really like you sir Thomas, my sweet Juliet choosed you very well ! »

Magnum shook his head with a smile, seriously, the Higgins women were gonna be the death of him.

« I like you too lady Beatrice, you are truly an amazing woman, I’m gonna miss talking to you. »

« I will miss you too sir Thomas, but don’t forget, time is nothing for the dead, we know everything, past and future, I’ll watch over you as much as I can from here. You and your children will always be welcome here, it’s your home too now. »

« Children ? »

« Of course sir Thomas, this one is only your first son, don’t worry, unlike myself, you and Juliet will be blessed more than once, you’ll have a wonderful family, but I can’t tell you everything tonight, life won’t be so amusing if you knew all in advance, just enjoy the moment, it’s my best advice for you and Juliet. »

« I guessed this is good bye then, lady Beatrice, I want to thank you for everything, without your help, I could have died in this hole. »

« Don’t be so dramatic ! » she laughed, patting his arm, « You’re stronger than that, you would have find your way toward Juliet, I just made it quicker, good bye sir Thomas, kiss Juliet good night for me. »

And she slowly disappeared in the moonlight, waving her hand with a gentle smile.

***************************************************

« Thomas ? »

Magnum turned around to see Juliet standing in the doorway with a sword in her hand. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life, her long blond curls moving around her shoulders with the wind, she wore a long silky white robe opened on a short night gown, that left nothing to the imagination, she looked like she'd just escape one of his wildest fantasy, yeah her breast were definitly bigger, 

he felt a little guilty thinking about that in this crucial moment.

Thank god she couldn’t read with mind.

She dropped the sword on the floor, and ran toward him to take him into her arms, in a warm embrace. 

She crushed his lips in a passionate kiss, exploring his mouth like it was the first time. She hungrily kissed him, sucking on his lips, slowly thrusting her tong in his mouth, making him groan in pleasure.

Thomas closed his arms around her waist to bring her delicate and slender body even closer to him, shielding her from the wind, he let his hands wandering on her back and hooked them under her firm ass to carry her inside her room.

« Oh god I missed you so much ! I’m so sorry ! I hate it when we fight, I love you ! I love you so much. »

He punctuated each sentence with a kiss, he gently tangled his fingers in her silky blond curls, he didn’t missed how red her eyes were, he made her cry, he felt so bad about it, he made his beautiful pregnant wife cry.

Juliet was aroused by how strong he was, she liked the fact that he could carry her with just one arm, but with her new pregnancy, he won’t be able to do that in a few months.

It was hard for her to express her feelings, even after being with him for so long.  
She was jaleous of how easy it was for Magnum to tell her how much he loved her, he could be so carefree and comfortable in his own skin, but sometimes she knew that, like her, he needed to hear how she felt about him.

« I love you too Thomas, I love you so much ! You are the best thing that ever happened to me, at least until now… »

Magnum knew what she was about to say, but he didn’t want to explain how he knew about the baby, so he let her finished.

« I’m pregnant, we’re going to have a baby ! » 

She couldn’t stop her happy tears, Magnum kissed every single one of them and brought their forehead together. « Are you sure ? » he whispered with a boyish grin.  
« Yes ! I did three tests tonight, they’re all positive ! »

She anxiously waited for his reaction, and was wonderfully rewarded by his blinding smile. He wasn't mad at her, not anymore.

Her eyes were full of love and relief, when she saw how happy he was, hearing the news, he kissed her once again, in a more gentle and tender way, like he was more careful because of the life already growing inside of her.

« That is the best news I ever heard, you are so amazing Juliet. » he whispered in her ear.

He carefully lay her down on the huge canopy bed, he swiftly discarded his jacket and shoes to lay down with her : « Are you alright ? With the baby and all ? Is it okay for us to make love tonight ? »

She brought him closer to lick and kiss his pouty upper lip, chasing away all his worries. « Of course it’s okay. » she purred in his ear, she guided his hand under her night gown, to make him feel how ready she was for him.

‘ Yeah’, thought Magnum, ‘let’s give lady Beatrice the best show of her life.’


End file.
